Cry
by Legacy Now
Summary: Batman hates Valentine's Day. Diana's about to find out why. BMWW


**Cry**

~*~

**_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon_**

---

I am so sorry, Bruce... I had no idea that you felt that way. I was so selfish, pigheaded, and stubborn, that I didn't even took you into consideration. I'm so sorry...!

Where should I start... Oh, yes, it was the Valentine's Day party that Wally was planning. Now that I mentioned it, is he ever going to clean up that mess in the hallway? I do hope that they get a move on soon. It's starting to block the pathway. Anyways... You were angry that day. I thought that it was because of Wally's accident, but as I thought about it more, it didn't add up to that. You said that Valentine's Day wasn't your favorite holiday, and you were going to skip out on the party. Some of us asked why you hated it, but you didn't answer the questions. At the day of the party, you quietly went to the monitor bay... and I followed you.

---

**_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_**

---

As I creaked the door open, you were on the computer. You were looking at pictures of a small boy and a young couple. That boy in the photos looks so much like you, Bruce... Are those your pictures? And that couple, are they your parents? They look so happy... Your mother looks so pretty...! In some of the pictures, your mother was in a wedding dress. Your father looked so handsome in his suit. The wedding pictures were dated 2/14. ... Valentine's Day. They got married on Valentine's Day. Today would be their anniversary... Your parents are gone now, right? They were murdered. They died when you were about eight.

---

**_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_**

---

I always thought that you were the most distant of all of us in the Justice League. You seemed to be a bit... indifferent. You built walls, so that no one could come in and penetrate them. You were never close to anyone. I thought that it seemed to be a bit inhospitable, but as time went by... all of us were used to it by then. Others left it at that and never knew why you were so distant, but I wanted to know more.

---

**_It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_**

**_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_**

---

I was frustrated when I couldn't get a solid guess on why you were so distant. When it seemed that I had a close answer, you would always prove me wrong whenever we had a mission or a social gathering of some sort. As time went by, I then realized that I was falling in love with you. Your actions also hinted at love for me, but we never went that far. Why didn't you say anything?! I have feelings for you as well! But when you cried that day... I finally understood why you were so distant from everyone... and why you backed away from me.

You cried as you looked at your parent's wedding picture... You actually cried. ... It shocks me, because you're not the type to break down easily. But it's your parents... You've seen them murdered before your very eyes...! You miss them... so much!

---

_**  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything**_

_**Alright**_

---

You seemed so hurt, confused, and lost that day. I wanted to help you so badly. I wanted to comfort you. I wanted to let you know that everything was okay, and... even though you might have heard this before... I wanted to tell you that... I love you. I wanted to protect you from all the harmful things that were frighting you. I wanted to help you... to have a normal life, and to truly be with people again.

---**_  
_**

**_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find_**

**_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_**

---

It's sad that no one, but myself, will know how you truly feel deep down inside. For the present and future and for what is to become of us... Somehow, we can maybe over come the distances and the risk life will throw at us. If we just hold on to the memory of loving each other, maybe it can happen. We could live normal, happy lives together. And nobody will get hurt. Ever.

---

**_The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you_**

---

You are definately the mysterious one, Bruce Wayne... I had no idea that you were so much trouble! Maybe it's time to stop behaving like a child, and think realistically! But... I still have a lot to learn about you. I think we have time, but I won't wait forever. Please hurry!

* * *

**Author's Note **

Thanks to Miles333 for beta reading. You're a life saver!

I don't own Mandy Moore, this song, or "Justice League". Otherwise, I would be in a convention, talking to Vic Mignogna... WAH! I want his autograph...!

Sorry it took two days after Valentine's Day to write this! *sweat drop* I had no juice! haha! XD

The song that I used is "Cry" by Mandy Moore. I found that this song fitted Bruce and it was in Diana's POV.

... Dammit! This is my second BMWW songfic! haha! XD Random fact: I wanted to make an AMV with the song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down (like my last fic), but I didn't had the proper tools to make one. haha! And that's how I gave birth to my story, "Here Without You". ... I forgot to put this in the "Here Without You" Author's Note! :P Argh!

Anyways, feel free to give any feedback. :) ... Come on... hit the button...! Yes, that one! :D


End file.
